Just Like Heaven
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: It brings forth a burst of emotion, particularly affection, and Alfred is reminded just how beautiful Matthew is. .:maybe one-sided romance : written for aussems:.


**xxx**

_"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you...  
That I'm in love with you"_

**xxx**

Alfred rarely comes across the opportunity of finding Matthew in such a position, usually it's the other way around.

He's sprawled rather haphazardly on his desk, his upper body resting upon it completely, his head resting on his left arm while his right is stretched out entirely, much so that his hand hangs over the edge. He's snoring lightly, there's even a bit of drool gathering at the bottom corner of his lips that refuses to move anywhere else, and his glasses are titlted nearly off of his face, half smashed against the bridge of his nose and half barely hanging on from an ear.

Alfred remains at the door, taken aback by this sight for quite awhile before he finally steps into the room and shuts the door behind him. He reaches the desk in no more than a few steps, and as he watches the other blonde sleep easily, he smiles softly to himself and sets the few folders he's brought with him aside. With his hands free, he places each one on his hip and thinks of all the deliciously heinous things he can do to awaken the nation in front of him.

He pauses momentarily, abandons his train of thought, as he comes to realize that while Matthew's hair is fluttered and strewn about, the light that filters through the large window behind his desk basks him in the golden rays of fading sunlight that highlight his hair and causes it to glow. It brings forth a burst of emotion, particularly affection, and Alfred is reminded just how beautiful he is.

The smile slips away from his face, his hands fall away from his hips, and his eyes travel over his features again and again until his heart swells to the point where it might just hurt to realize how adorable Matthew is up close like this. It's such a shame that no one else realizes this, but at the same time Alfred is just a bit thankful seeing as how he is able to keep him all too himself.

It's more of an impulse really, but Alfred hops right onto the desk, sitting at the very corner with his back to the window and his legs dangling over. He raises his hand to pat at Matthew's blonde locks, but before even reaching halfway to it's destination, his hand stays to hover over Matthew's arm that is extended across the wooden surface and comes to hang over so listlessly. He unintentionally pays extra attention to the where his long sleeve rides up, revealing a good portion of his wrist and forearms and it compels him to reach out for a touch.

His hand cringes back slightly and folds into itself, his fingers curling right into his palm. He isn't sure whether or not touching the unblemished skin of Matthew's arm is a good idea or not, and he has the sense to greatly consider the problems that could arise should he awake to see Alfred caressing him.

A small snore, though louder than the rest shudders out from Matthew, and for some reason it sets some sort of resolve in him, a spark of determination. He leans forward just a bit, stretches his hands out and brushes just the tips of his fingers against his exposed skin, feeling the downy softness of noticeably thinned hair press against the smoothness of Matthew's arm. He becomes bolder with his touch by placing his entire hand against it, nearly cupping around it entirely and strokes downwards to the back of his palm.

He honestly can't help himself. Alfred brings Matthew's hand back onto the table, retracts his arm back until he's able to have a proper hold on all five of his fingers, has them spread out in his palm as his thumb gives each one a little caress. They look as though they belong to that of a teenager, but he can feel each little wrinkle of skin and how much age is actually in them and it makes him want to kiss each one, though on that he refrains. He smiles softly as he measures the blunt edges of his finger nails, some longer than others and some nibbled down too short. It makes him chuckle to see some habits really do never go away.

He then carefully intertwines their fingers, laces them up neatly so that they rest next to each other snug and tight, both of their warmth seeping into each other with just this small bit of touch. It makes him hold Matthew's hand a little tighter. It makes his wish that he could stay and hold it like this forever.

Suddenly though, Matthew begins to stir and Alfred instantly holds his breath. He does his utmost to remain perfectly still, all while hoping that the lack of nearby movement will but Matthew back at ease so that he may continue to sleep, but such is not the case. Matthew yawns deeply, wipes at the corner of his mouth with his free hand, and even smacks his lips together a few times as he comes to full consciousness. His eyes narrow behind his crooked lenses as his gaze comes to land on him, and it's only after blinking a few times to clear the remainder of sleep away does he actually bother to question whether or not Alfred is really there.

"Alfred...? What are you doing here?"

Alfred slowly exhales, there's no sense in letting Matthew on to him keeping still in the hopes that he would fall back to sleep.

"Came by to drop off those damn files you keep bugging me for," he says. "And to see if you wanted to catch dinner somewhere,

"So it is you. You didn't have to come all the way over here to hand them over though." Matthew slips his glasses off with one hand, sets them on the desk, and rubs away at the indents pressed into his skin, capturing Alfred's attention with every move. "That's what overnight mailing stuff is for."

"Yeah, well..."

When Matthew has rubbed away all traces of sleep, he moves to place his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He attempts to use both hands, only to find that his other hand is being kept still by something and immediately notices Alfred holding on to him.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

Alfred's eyes dart down to where his own hand still encases Matthew, and in a moment of quick thinking he laughs in his typical manner and lifts Matthew's hand up with his own as he says, "Dude, I was totally trying to figure out how much whipped cream I could stuff into your hand before you woke up, you're so damn lucky you did before I was able to get any."

Matthew wrestles his hand away from Alfred's grasp and uses it to adjust his glasses. "I swear, sometimes I don't even know if you'll ever grow up."

"Pfft, what's the point?"

"Exactly." Matthew stands and stretches his hands above his head. "I can leave now, I think. I've been here long enough. What didja have in mind for dinner?"

Alfred only shrugs casually. "Wherever, I'm up for adventure tonight. You pick."

"Oh, how very noble of you." The sarcasm dripping from his tone is enough to make Alfred roll his eyes and hop off of the desk while Matthew collects the files left for him on the side of the desk. "Is this all of them?"

"Should be, I double-triple-quadruple checked on the way over here. Now come oooon. I'm starving!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, jeez..."

Matthew shrugs on a nearby coat, tucks the files under his arms, and asks Alfred to lock the door behind him on the way out. He follows through with the request with no complaints and follows Matthew directly out the door. The two of them walk side by side down the hall, starting up a new conversation, and with their hands dangling awfully close to each other.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: You're just like a dream.

-I use too many songs to name my stuff...

-Anyway! Written for Aussems, because erotic hand holding is totally our thing now. Even though this wasn't as erotic as I thought it would be where did this angsty business come from? I blame Robert Smith...

-But yes, Happy Late Christmas, gorgeous. I hope the fic is close to everything you imagined it would be. I really hope, seeing as how I'm always broke and can't buy you nice things so I write you fics. ^-^

-Everyone else hope you enjoyed this.. kink? No, I don't think so. Well, whatever erotic hand holding is, I hope you enjoyed the sap and sad. Stay shiny, aaand I should finish up all my rusame wip's so I can get on that other amecan I started like, two years ago.


End file.
